Fallen Guardians
by CrimsonCrossOfShame
Summary: Naruto, 12 and ANBU captain, born 12 years earlier then the fox attack. The fox is sealed within his newborn sister, Kin. Naruto raises Kin with Itachi's help and later the two will leave the leaf to form a new organization the fallen guardians no yoai
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Well this chapter is rather… short but it's just to set the story for now. Basically Naruto was born 12 years earlier at the same time as Itachi. Both entered the academy at the same time and made ANBU captain at 12. Well please read and review so I can have some feed back and tell me what you think!!!

**Prologue **

Naruto Namikaze, 12 years old with blond hair and deep blue eyes, was leading his ANBU team through the wreckage of the leaf village. Itachi Uchiha, a fellow ANBU captain and also 12, was hot on his hells. The two teams were mobilized to search for survivors from the initial attack. The day was October 10th and today the strongest of the tailed beasts, the nine tailed fox, had attacked.

"Team," Naruto spoke as he leapt through the destruction," go with Itachi's team and aid them in search of the survivors."

"Hai," they responded as Itachi and his team turned off and headed closer to the fox with Naruto's team right behind them.

xxxxxxxx

The ANBU captain ran through the village finally reaching the Hokage's tower and sticking with chakra ran up the wall and leapt through the open window into his father's office.

Inside, Minato was coddling a squalling new born baby girl. The girl had green eyes and blond hair. Kushina, Minato's wife and Naruto's mother, lay on a bed nearby. She had passed away from child birth, but no tears were shed. There would be time for that after the battle.

"Naruto," his father spoke," after this, take care of your sister," he gulped away tears, "you'll be the only family she has… protect her." And with that the man disappeared to the battle field bringing the baby girl with him.

"Hai, father," Naruto swore to himself, "I'll protect her with my life." That said the boy once again leapt through the window to rejoin his team and search for survivors.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Well here's the next chapter and it's mostly moving through stuff really quick. The main character is still going to be Naruto, but Kin will take his place in the anime other than the orange and denseiotity. And I do not own naruto

Chapter 1: Make'n time

7 years later

Naruto and Itachi were flying first gear through the forests that surrounded the leaf. They had just finished an S rank assassination mission in 1 day what should've taken 5; well they weren't the best for nothing. Today was their sibling's first day at the academy, and they'd be damned if they were going to miss it. Kin Namikaze and Susake Uchiha, both 7, would be waking up in less than an hour to go to the academy. At best Naruto and Itachi could make it for the Hokage's, Sarutobi, speech that he made every year to the new academy students.

"Think we'll make it," Naruto asked clearly exhausted. In the last 7 years Naruto, now 19, had grown to become the spitting image of his father. He now stood at 5 foot 11 and wore the normal jounin uniform under his fathers white cloak, his sun kissed blond hair now fell in untidy spikes to his shoulders and his cerulean blue eyes held both confidence and experience. After the death of his father he left ANBU to take care of his baby sister, and take lower risk missions as to not leave her for any long periods of time.

"Hn, we'll be cutting it close," Itachi replied just as exhausted and still as stoic as ever. The man, also 19, came out of ANBU 2 years prior and stood at 5 foot 9. He also wore the standard jounin uniform and had his raven hair pulled into a simple ponytail that fell past his shoulders and left his bang around his face.

"Well no pain no glory." Naruto spoke as he picked his pace up a little faster.

'Bastard,' Itachi thought as he struggled to keep pace.

xxxxxxxxx

The two arrived at the academy with a few minutes to spare, panting and out of breath. Naruto quickly scanned the new students until he locked eyes with his sisters emerald orbs. Shooting her a quick reassuring smile and motioning her to pay attention as the Hokage started his speech.

xxxxxxxxx

The speech was same as always yet it never failed to inspire those who heard to be the best. The man had given a similar speech the day Minato sealed the fox and had taken back the mantel of Hokage. Ninja and civilian alike had mourned the death of the fabled yellow flash, the most powerful shinobi the world had ever seen.

xxxxxxxxx

Later that day Naruto was walking through the streets of the village with a happily chatting Kin, wearing a white loose fitting white t-shirt and grey quarter pants, sitting on his shoulders talking about her day oblivious of the heated glares sent her way from some of the villagers. She may have been Minato's daughter, but the majority of the village blamed her for his death and thought of her as the demon it's self.

How the villagers could possibly believe that the cute little girl sitting on her brother's shoulders with her two blond pig tails flailing around was a demon was certainly beyond the older blond but it didn't stop him from sending concentrated amounts of killer intent at the individual villagers until they pissed themselves.

"So, guess who my new sensei is." Kin asked in her cute little 7 year old voice.

Naruto brought his hand up to his chin and struck a thoughtful pose, "hmmm, I dunno, who?" he asked. He had missed the class selections earlier that day and actually didn't have a clue as to who her teacher was.

"His name's Iruka and he's really smart," Kin stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Really now, well do your best in class and maybe one day you can be as strong as me!"

"You really think so, that I might get as strong as you?"

"Even stronger if you believe in yourself," and as he said that he swung the girl off his shoulders and onto her feet, "Now run on home I have to talk to someone about something important.

"Ok," Kin shouted as she took off towards the Namikaze house.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So," the third stated as he took a large drag from his pipe, "do the two of you accept the mission."

"Hai, Hokage." Both Naruto and Itachi stated.

"Very well, I regret this but it must be done for the leaf. Now the mission will be classed SS and you have till tomorrow night to prepare." The old kage spoke, "Now leave me and speak nothing of this."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next night, Naruto and Itachi, both dressed in ANBU armor without the mask, approached the Uchiha distract, full moon shining in the sky, their mission, to eliminate the Uchiha clan. Blood already covered Itachi's uniform as he had taken out the few Uchiha outside of the distract while Naruto had worked on performing seals to keep people from interfering or alerting any other ninja.

"Done," Naruto whispered as he finished the last seal to the 128 seal set placing a seal on the gate creating an invisible barrier over the Uchiha distract.

Itachi nodded as he and the blond walked through the gate allowing it to shut and seal all the escapes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Stabbing their katana into the ground near the rear exit, the two leapt over the wall. Naruto, creating the appropriate seals, smashed through the barrier with Itachi right behind him. Not making a sound the two continued on through the trees heading to wave, one of the few non ninja villages left. The two had left 10 Uchiha alive, all under the age of 9, and one of them being Itachi's younger brother Susake. As Itachi's mind was stuck on Susake and how the boy would hate him for what he did, his mind was on Kin thinking the same thoughts, but Naruto wasn't foolish enough to believe the villagers would leave her be alone. The 19 year old boy had met with Jiriaya the day before asking if he would take Kin as his apprentice and leave the leaf until her genin exams. The elderly pervert had promised as a favor to his father to take the girl and that he would make her at least a high chuunin low jounin level ninja.

"I owe you Jiriaya." Naruto muttered under his breath as he and Itachi continued to wave.

**AN: **hopefully I can update every two weeks at the most but I'm not promising anything. The chapters should actually start getting longer now that I'm at where I want it to be and the next chapter will be Kin's genin exam and some info on Naruto, Itachi, and the organization, so around a five year time skip. And by the way comment and tell me what jutsu you think kin should know, like rasengun and stuff she is after all the daughter of the fourth.


End file.
